


Shirtless Meetings

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batman References, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shirtless Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the Avengers work out is awesome. Unfortunately in order to do so, Darcy has to pretend like she's exercising, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sightsoblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/gifts).



> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy didn't visit the gym much. Exercise wasn't really her thing. And then one afternoon she was wandering by and caught a glimpse of rippling muscles and decided to work it into her schedule.

Fortunately, she had a pretty good view from one of the exercise machines. Unfortunately, this put her in a direct confrontation with her nemesis: actual exercise. She wished that there was some kind of viewing platform, movie theater seating, or something. She would have to pitch the idea of a popcorn machine to Tony.

Watching Clint and Natasha spar was the best entertainment she'd had in years. She kicked his ass every time, but Darcy could tell when he got a good shot in by the murderous look on Natasha's face.

Bruce was boring, coming in and running on a treadmill while he read scientific journals.

She loved to watch Thor lift; it's hard to have a spotter when you're lifting three sets at once just to make it challenging enough.

And then there was Steve. 

Captain America loved demolishing punching bags. She knew she was in for a treat when she walked in and saw a pile of them sitting there. 

He never seemed to mind when she came in, either. Everybody else either ignored her (not noticing she was there counts as ignoring,  _ Bruce _ ) or talked her ear off about how wonderful Jane was. Steve wasn't like that; he acknowledged her presence when she headed for the bajillion dollar bowflex stair machine thing, usually with a polite nod or a smile. She'd smile back, or wave, and then they would just enjoy the companionable silence. 

She would enjoy watching the way his back moved, and he would enjoy destroying exercise equipment (which was an attitude she could get behind. The machine she didn't hate as much as the rest was actually doing its job, and though she didn't enjoy it, not having an excuse for watching everyone else exercise wasn’t an option).

Then came the day that she forgot her water bottle. 

She'd already waved goodbye to the Star Spangled Man With a Plan and headed for the door when she realized it was missing. She went back for it while he had his back turned hanging a new bag, and when she headed for the door again, she noticed that he'd used his new-found privacy to remove his shirt.

"Holy abs, Batman!" she blurted as he turned back toward her. Then she squinted at his abdomen. Was that a tattoo? It wasn't. It was... "That's my handwriting!"

Steve was blushing when she looked up at his face. "Well, this is embarrassing," said the Words on her back. "But I guess I always knew we'd meet like this."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/142919528923/shirtless-meetings)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
